


Crime Time

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Arson, Fake Blood, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Little My and Snufkin settle a matter with a villain.





	Crime Time

Snufkin and Little My smirked mischievously at each other. It was the third Tuesday of the month and it had become something of a tradition for them to have what Little My liked to refer to as 'Crime Time'.

Nobody except them knew why they disappeared once a month at the same time, although Snufkin thought Moominmamma had guessed. She hadn't asked any questions when they'd burst through her door and hid in her cellar for a few hours. Moominmamma had even spent a while talking to the police officers that had been chasing them, and told them she hadn't seen anyone suspicious. Moominmamma was no snitch and that's what Snufkin and Little My appreciated about her.

This month, Snufkin and Little My had some business to settle with a villain. This time, it was a big one. 

Somebody had started taking down trees in the forest, ruining the homes of little creeps and disturbing the wildlife. When Snufkin had asked the birds about it, they had informed him that these people had plans to build a factory. A factory was, apparently, a giant ugly building where lots of people worked to make things that all looked alike, which they'd then sell to people. Little My had never heard of a factory before and Snufkin had heard the word but hadn't known what it meant. 

Now they did know what it meant, they had their plans for this month's adventure. It was the middle of the night, so Little My had to deal with the only light reflecting from the moon. 

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Snufkin said cheerily, as only a little bastard who could see in the dark would. 

"Well! I think it's far too dark here."

Snufkin finished pouring the gasoline and tossed the can through a window in the factory. "You know, Little My, I think you're right." 

Then he offered her a match.

* * *

The factory owner came across a burnt out husk of a building the very next day, and ran screaming down the path about hauntings and demons and ghosts. 

He never found out that the word "L E A V E" scrawled across the burnt door was just strawberry jam mixed with raspberry juice. He never built another factory - he was far too scared of seeing more bloody handprints from the ghosts of children.

* * *

"What should we do next month? It's your turn to choose, Little My."

"Oh," She grinned devilishly. "I'll think of something."

"Come inside, you two." Moominmamma called from inside. "And tell me about your adventure. Don't worry, there's nobody else here at the moment. Your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: don't give little My matches lmao


End file.
